


Home Sweet Home

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fan Art, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, reapersun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: The days has begun to bleed together, one obscenely surreal and endless drip from dawn until dusk, many times over. He’d attempted, at first, to count their passing, watching through iron bars and steel grates the gray skies turn over with dim, autumn light.It must have been the tenth, perhaps eleventh, day when Waylon realized no one was ever coming to rescue him. Ever.





	

The days has begun to bleed together, one obscenely surreal and endless drip from dawn until dusk, many times over. He’d attempted, at first, to count their passing, watching through iron bars and steel grates the gray skies turn over with dim, autumn light. It must have been the tenth, perhaps eleventh, day when Waylon realized no one was ever coming to rescue him. Ever.

“Darling?” A deceptively gentle voice, Eddie’s, spoke out into the small room and Waylon swiftly cringed away from the window, eyes slamming shut, right hand clenching around a metal bar. He could sense Eddie just behind him, standing in the doorway. Could nearly see the pinpoints of his sharp eyes tracking the silhouette of his back.

“No peeking now,” the voice continued, its tone easy, if not playful. It lightly assuaged the tension Waylon could feel radiating along his frame. He nodded twice in response. “It’s a surprise. Had you forgotten?”

Waylon shook his head, eyes still shut, afraid to speak, afraid to let his voice betray him. He had been relatively fine earlier, strong and clear-headed just moments before. It was only when his mind wandered, when he took a silent moment to reflect on his circumstances, did the panic sniff dangerously close. He had to keep this man close and unassuming. If Eddie sensed anything amiss…

“Darling?” Less gentle now, more firm. Waylon swallowed, turning his head toward the voice and lending a smile, eyes still closed.

“I hadn’t forgotten,” he said quietly. “I’m just—“

“Excited? I mustn’t blame you…” A boot step, then two, Eddie approaching, closing the gap between them. Waylon took a long, silent breath, quelling his unease, as the man settled beside him. Touched his right hand around the bars. Touched his hip. “A wedding is what every girl dreams of, is it not?” Waylon could hear the saccharine smile in the words. “To become an honest woman?”

Before he could form any cogent response, the hand on his hip tightened, gripping and giving a turn to face him properly. He was holding his breath as a hand slipped up his neck, a palm coming to rest against his cheek.

“You can open your eyes now, my love…”

Warily, Waylon did as he was told, ever so slowly relaxing into the calloused hand as his gaze lifted up, up, up, to Eddie’s sparked, severe eyes. They looked upon him with an unfathomable tenderness, Waylon could feel an uptick in his heartrate from the unknown anticipation.

Eddie took a step to the side, and Waylon’s gaze slipped from the man before him, to what was standing in the doorway.

A dressform, stained and slightly crooked stood before him and hanging from its frame, a white wedding dress. The cloth was crisp and clean in varying white and off-white textures, stitched together to form a unique pattern, reminiscent of a macabre quilt, a Frankenstein-esque collaboration of fabrics.  For a silent moment, Waylon had the question on just how Eddie could acquire unsoiled materials in this decrepit, filthy place.

“Stunned into silence. I knew it!” The man all but hollered, teeth bared in a grin. “Oh, happy day indeed, to please my bride-to-be! For this night, I wish to wrap you in fine cloth… To create a delicacy to be unwrapped. Oh, how I will savor…”

“Eddie,” Waylon’s voice tinged on firm, despite the tremble in his gut. “You promised me…”

“Yes, yes,” Eddie recoiled as if stung, hand finally lifting from Waylon’s face. “A promise to my bride-to-be indeed! But what you ask of me is unbearable.  I want, no, need!— you to know the depth of my desire! My want for you…To slip inside your body, to create children, a family—“

“Eddie.“ Waylon froze as a distant, curdling scream pierced the air, traveling from an unknown space down the hallway. Just as swiftly, it died as it severed. Glancing to Eddie, the man appeared intrigued, yet not surprised.

“Another gift…” Eddie began, motioning a hand toward the doorway, beyond the dress. “An uncouth man of sin. Couldn’t wait, it seems, to die. The one who had wished the most… distasteful of harms against you...”

Waylon could vividly remember more than one man in this facility who wished ‘harms’ against him. And for the many days he had been here, he could also remember all of the times Eddie had slit, cut, stabbed and torn apart the men who wished him ill. If anything, at this time he only continued to survive because of the man. He had to keep him close. Keep him unassuming. It was how he was going to survive. And survival meant hope.

“I remember,” Waylon said with a nod, wanting to retch at all the memories he had been attempting to keep at bay. “I remember you,” he faltered, searching for an appeasing word. “Protected …me from all of their… advances.”

“What they wanted to do,” a flare of anger appeared, Eddie’s tight grin appearing ragged and fanged for a flash. “What they wanted to do to you was obscene… _vulgar_ and I would never let that happen to you. Not ever. A gentleman protects. You see that now, don’t you?”

Waylon nodded. “Yes, I do, Eddie. I do.”

Eddie smiled. “I do as well, my love. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A random fandom one-hit fanfic, Reaper and I realized we had the same interest in this pairing we wanted to explore... 
> 
> Art by [Reapersun ](http://www.reapersun.tumblr.com) and fanfic by [ BelladonnaQ](http://www.belladonnaq.tumblr.com)


End file.
